


Business and Pleasure

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, featuring Kise's supportive older sister, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kise bumps into Kuroko while overseas for a modelling job.





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Request for nonny on tumble dot com. 
> 
> Request was Kise and Kuroko meeting in New York while Kise is there for modelling, and they go back to Kise's hotel, get drunk and make out. I added smut because I was like. Seriously. Two young adult males getting drunk. THEY'RE GONNA FUCK LEGIT. Like look m8 I'm aromantic and asexual and when I'm drunk even I start making out with people. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Kise’s business trip to New York had been so far, uneventful. He had been so excited to visit the iconic city, he’d never been to America before, but he’d found out he wasn’t even allowed to sight-see. He had to either be at the photoshoot location or cooped up in his hotel. Bored and annoyed, he started shuffling out of the room.

“Where are you going?” his sister asked, looking up from her magazine. She’d been the one to get him this gig, and had come by to spend some time with him in her break. Mostly to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

“Out,” Kise grumbled. “I’m bored.”

“Well don’t go too far, you have more photos tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kise muttered. 

Honestly, being a model was kind of annoying. Kise was gorgeous, sure, and he got paid a lot, but it was just tiring most of the time. He’d been doing this for so long now. 

Putting aside the complaining thoughts, he headed into the cafe that was across from his hotel. He was mulling about by the counter, humming and hawing over what to order, when a soft voice called out behind him.

“Kise-kun!”

Kise spun around at the familiar voice, eyes going wide when, lo and behold, there stood his Kurokocchi. 

“Kurokocchi! What are you doing here?!” he asked in shock. He perked up. “Did you come here to see me?!” 

“No,” Kuroko said immediately. “My family and I are on vacation here.”

“Ohhh, I see,” Kise nodded. He couldn’t see Kuroko’s parents anywhere though, so he asked, “Where’s your family now?” 

“They’re wandering around somewhere. I left them to find a milkshake,” Kuroko explained.

Kise smiled warmly. “You and your milkshakes. Well let’s sit together!”

“Sure,” Kuroko nodded. 

Kise was a little surprised. He was being so agreeable. Usually Kuroko acted as if he hated being in Kise’s company. It was a refreshing change. Kise knew deep down that Kuroko did care for him. At least, he hoped so. That’s what Kuroko had told him a long time ago. 

Kise ordered something and then headed over to the table Kuroko had chosen. He was still sipping on his milkshake, only a quarter of the way through it. Typical. 

“So are you having fun here, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked. 

“Yes, it’s been quite nice. It’s very different, and I can’t speak the language very well, but it’s been enjoyable,” Kuroko answered.

Kise smiled. “I’m glad. You’re lucky though, you’re here for a holiday, so you get to do fun stuff.”

“Yes, why are  _ you  _ here, Kise-kun? If not for a holiday.”

“Business. Model photoshoots,” Kise said. 

“And they’re not letting you sight-see?” Kuroko asked. 

“Nope. I have to stay close by in case they need me.” Kise sighed. “Well it’s nice to run into you, at least. It gives me something to do.”

“I’m not exactly ‘something to do’,” Kuroko said, taking a sip from his milkshake.

Kise almost choked when his mind came to something inappropriate. Kuroko was eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Sorry,” Kise said after recovering. He smiled a little smugly. “But you  _ are  _ something to do, Kurokocchi, if you’d let me.”

Kuroko’s eyes went a bit wider and he blushed. “Shut up,” he mumbled. “Don’t say stuff like that to me.”

Kise giggled. “Heh, sorry, Kurokocchi. But you asked for that one.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes further and said nothing.

They chatted for a while, Kuroko talking about the things he’d seen in the city so Kise could vicariously live through him. Eventually it was starting to get late. 

“I don’t have any shoots till tomorrow,” Kise said. “Want to come back to my room and hang out? There’s a PS4 in there. Only the best for Kise Ryouta!”

Kuroko snorted softly. “I see. And sure, I’ll let my parents know I’ve run into a friend.”

Kise smiled and stood up, heading outside and waiting for Kuroko to follow. He came out after a minute. 

“Okay, my parents are informed. Let’s go,” he said. 

Kise beamed at him. “Great! You can stay over too, if you’d like.”

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

Kise felt his heart speeding a little. Kurokocchi in his hotel room, in the evening. He could think of many things they could do in that setting. Kuroko knew of Kise’s crush on him, but he never seemed to reciprocate. Kise was okay just watching him from afar for now, but he couldn’t help but hope that he might be able to get something back from this encounter. 

“Nee-chan~” Kise called as he unlocked his room door. “I’m back!” He was met with an empty room. “Oh. I guess she left. Got tired of waiting for me.”

“Your sister was here?” Kuroko asked.

“Yeah, she was gonna watch over me to make sure I didn’t blow up the hotel or something.” Kise laughed. “I’m not so irresponsible. Honestly. My family still treats me like a kid.”

“Kise-kun, you kind of  _ are  _ a kid.”

Kise pouted. “What am I going to do if you gang up on me  _ too _ , Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko smiled slightly and brushed past him. He went over to the king-sized bed and sat down. “The room is nice,” he commented.

“Yeah! Isn’t it great?! Ooh and here, let’s play something!”

Kise set up the console at the flat screen TV, returning to Kuroko with two controllers. 

“What can we play?” Kuroko asked.

“Overwatch!” Kise said immediately. “I’m a pro.”

“Then you’ll have to go easy on me, I’m not experienced at all.”

“We’ll play on the same team, don’t worry,” Kise said. “Pick your character!”

Kuroko immediately chose the most menacing looking character. 

“Heh, I thought you might like Reaper, Kurokocchi,” Kise said, smiling fondly.

“Who are you playing?”

“Mercy! So I can heal you. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

Kuroko looked down, and Kise swore he was blushing. 

“Hey, Kurokocchi, do you want to order some drinks?!” Kise asked excitedly.

“Drinks? Do you mean alcohol?”

“Yeah! We’re underage but they’ve been selling me them anyway,” Kise said. “So it’s fine.”

“Uh, sure,” Kuroko nodded. “Why not? I can get a taxi back to my parent’s hotel later.”

Kise beamed at him. “Great! I’ll have some brought up.”

They kept playing, until drinks were delivered to them. 

“Whoa,” Kuroko said when he eyed the collection of beverages. “You, um, ordered a lot.”

Kise grinned. “Yeah, we’re going to have so much fun!” He pushed a beer into Kuroko’s hands. “Drink up!”

Kuroko looked a little hesitant, but he did as told. He didn’t even make a face when he drank. Kise was amazed at his ability to keep a poker face even in unsavoury conditions. The pair continued to play, though becoming increasingly sloppier as they started to get tipsy. Kise kept forgetting to heal his teammates, and when Kuroko’s character died he smacked Kise with the controller. 

“I died!” he said. 

“I know!” Kise replied. 

“This is your fault!”

“It’s the drink’s fault!”

“Don’t blame other things for your own problems.”

“Isn’t that what you just did though?”

“Shut up!” Kuroko snapped. 

He was slurring his words a little, and Kise thought he’d never been more cute. Kuroko grumbled incoherently a little, taking another sip from his drink. Kise put his controller down and leaned into his friend a little. Kuroko turned back around and jumped when he saw how close Kise was.

“Kise-kun,” he said. He was staring at Kise’s lips. “What are you doing?”

“I like you, Kurokocchi.”

“I know.”

“Do you like me?”

“I do.”

Kise giggled. “Can I kiss you?”

Kuroko nodded, so Kise leaned in closer and touched their lips. It was far from graceful, Kise was kind of eating Kuroko’s face. He pushed Kuroko down onto his back, climbing over him and kissing him more forcefully. Kuroko moaned softly into his mouth, Kise hungrily swallowing the little sounds. Kise pushed his hand up Kuroko’s shirt, feeling over his slender waist and up to his chest. His fingers found Kuroko’s nipple, squeezing the hardened bud gently. Kuroko jerked underneath him, gasping in pleasure. 

“Kise-kun,” he moaned. 

“Yes, Kurokocchi?”

“Fuck me.”

Kise grinned. “If you want.”

“I want it,” Kuroko assured him. His tiny hands went to Kise’s belt buckle, deftly undoing it even in his drunken state.

Kise was happy to comply. He quickly stripped Kuroko off, the other boy writhing with desire. 

“Do you have condoms?” Kuroko asked. He was already opening his legs around Kise, and the older male nearly choked again from how fucking beautiful he was. 

“No, but I don’t have any STDs,” Kise answered.

“Oh whatever, I don’t even care, just fuck me already,” Kuroko growled, yanking Kise back down on top of him. 

Kise grinned and pulled Kuroko’s hips up into the air. Kuroko started mumbling, asking what he was doing, when Kise gave him his answer. He buried his face between Kuroko’s legs, his tongue dipping inside his entrance. Kuroko screamed in response. Kise smirked, flicking his tongue deeper. When Kuroko screamed, he screamed loud, so unusual from his regular quiet self. Kise pulled away and set Kuroko down. He was panting hard, his eyes hooded. He looked delicious. Kise grabbed the small bottle of hand cream off the bedside table and got to work with it. He pressed two fingers into Kuroko’s hole, pushing deep and searching for his sweet spot. Kuroko made a high pitched squeak, and Kise grinned. 

“Ah, did that feel good, Kurokocchi?” he asked. 

“Mmm,” Kuroko nodded, closing his eyes. 

Kise thrust his fingers a few times, gently rubbing the little mound inside Kuroko. Kuroko was already dripping onto his stomach, and Kise’s mouth was watering at the sight. He wanted to swipe his tongue through the mess, he wanted to taste Kuroko. 

“Stop looking at me like you want to eat me and hurry up already,” Kuroko snapped. 

“Heh, sure, Kurokocchi. Whatever you want.”

Kise slid his fingers out and lifted up Kuroko’s hips again. He pushed inside him quickly and without warning, and Kuroko screamed again. 

“ _ Aa-ah _ ! Kise-ku-  _ ahh _ !”

Kise grinned, squeezing his fingertips into Kuroko’s squishy thighs. “Kurokocchi,” he said, “you’re so cute like this. I love you so much.”

Kuroko whimpered. “I lo-  _ aah _ !”

“Shh, it’s okay, Kurokocchi,” Kise said gently, “you don’t need to speak.”

He pushed Kuroko’s legs back so they were pressed against his chest. Kuroko moaned deliciously as Kise thrust into him hard, his expression that of pure ecstasy. Kise had never seen or heard him being so expressive before, it was kind of amazing. Usually Kuroko was blank-faced and quiet, to hear and see him so undone was mind-blowing. Kise suddenly pulled out, flipping Kuroko over easily and pulling his hips up into the air. He pushed back in again, delighting in the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Kuroko. Kuroko kept making the sweetest little whimpers and whines, and Kise felt like he was becoming even more intoxicated from the sounds. 

“Aahh, Kurokocchi,” he said, “let’s cum together.”

Kuroko moaned in response, squeezing around Kise a little and making Kise’s mind foggy. Kise reached around Kuroko’s hip to start stroking him, and Kuroko made a little squeak. Kuroko came first, making a soft sob as he spilled over Kise’s hand. Kise thrust into him harshly again and he was coming too, digging his fingers into Kuroko’s soft backside to ground himself. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, tugging Kuroko against him. 

“Ahh, I love you so much, Kurokocchi,” he breathed. 

“I love you too, Kise-kun,” came Kuroko’s soft reply. 

Kise smiled, closing his eyes. “Sure you do.” Kuroko was so cute when drunk. 

He fell asleep quickly, utterly satisifed. 

“RYOUTA! WAKE THE FUCK U- Oh.”

Kise blinked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. “What the hell, nee-chan? What are you doing here?” He realised he was still naked, so he pulled the blankets over his lower half. Kuroko was sound asleep beside him, and Kise pulled the blankets up around him too. 

“Baby brother!” his sister gasped. “You have a  _ boy  _ in your bed! Who is it?!”

“No one,  _ go away _ ,” Kise muttered. 

“Spill! Who are you shacking up with without telling me?”

“He’s an old school friend,” Kise said, trying to push her away. 

“From Kaijou?”

“No, Teikou.”

His sister gasped again. “Is this  _ The  _ Kurokocchi? The boy you kept saying you were going to marry when you were like twelve?”

“More like fourteen, but sure.”

His sister giggled with glee. “Awesome. Nice job, little bro. Did you get any pics of him?”

Kise pursed his lips. Pictures. Evidence. That was a good idea. “Not yet.”

His sister waved her hand. “Anyway, you need to get up and get ready. Your shoot is in twenty minutes.”

“Ah, shit. Okay, shoo, I need to take a selfie with him first and then I’ll get up!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be down in the lobby.”

She left, and Kise grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He snuggled down against Kuroko and snapped a selfie. In the picture, the hickeys on both of their necks were very visible. Kise almost cackled to himself. What a great business trip after all.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know drunk people get very honest. Kurokocchi was telling the truth when he said he loved Kise. Kise just assumed he was drunk and talking shit and didn't take it seriously. Guise. You need to talk about this. Discuss yo feelings. 
> 
> Sorry for the awful writing I rewrote this a bunch of times honestly I was so unhappy with it. I hope this suffices. Requests are tiring lmao but they're fun too. 
> 
> Anyways. Thanks for reading. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. I'd be super pleased to hear from you.


End file.
